1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling fan, and more particularly to a cooling fan with light-emitting device.
2. Description of Related Art
In a computer system, as the CPU speed increases, it dissipates more and more heat to the system. Nowadays the temperature inside a computer gets so high that a cooling fan or multi-cooling fans displacement is needed to protect the system from overheat.
The purpose of a cooling fan is to suck or exhaust the air in or out a computer system thus to cool the components inside the system. The ability to move more air through the fan is the major factor that a fan designer will focus on. A conventional cooling fan is black in color and the appearance of the fan is almost identical to one another in the market in terms of size and structure. When a user searches for a cooling fan for his or her computer, the cooling capacity of the cooling fan will likely be the major factor to consider for.
Nowadays a personal computer (PC) has evolved from a gray ugly box twenty years ago to a multi media consumer electronic product in variety of shapes. It can be designed as a home entertaining center sitting side by side with the audio equipment in the sitting room or it can be a gaming machine with tremendous processing power in tie family room. In either case, the appearance of a PC will play a significant role in attracting buyer"" attention. A cooling fan in a PC may be visible and it can be a vital part to the appearance of a PC. In this case a conventional black cooling fan may not serve the purpose well. A cooling fan not only cool the system but also provide attractive look will definitely attract more users to use it. To add visual attractiveness to a cooling fan is one way to attract more users.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide a means of increasing visual attractiveness of a cooling fan by adding a light-emitting device to it.
A cooling fan with a light-emitting device has a frame, multiple light-emitting diodes (LEDs), a circuit board, a stator, permanent magnets and an impeller. The permanent magnets are formed around a inside-perimeter of the casing of the impeller. The impeller is rotated by the interaction force between poles of the electromagnetized stator and poles of the permanent magnets in the impeller. The rotational speed of the impeller is controlled by drive circuitry on the circuit board. Each LED projects light towards the impeller and to the frame so the light will reflects and bounces all over the fan to produce a fantastic visual effect. The LEDs can be made to twinkle based on the rotational speed of the fan to increase the visual attractiveness.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.